Black-Hearted
by Misacchin
Summary: Semuanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kabur dari masalah pun akan bertemu kembali. Setidaknya, dua hal itu yang selalu diingat Yura dari kata-kata Viktor. AU, fem!Yura, fem!Yuuri, 1st POV and 3rd Pov


**Black-Hearted** by **Misacchin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuri on Ice not mine -of course**

 **Warning : AU, fem!Yuuri, fem!Yura, 1st POV and 3rd POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuri's POV**

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..._

Sebuah tepukan lembut terasa di kepalaku saat aku memamerkan keberhasilanku dalam menggunakan belati warisan dari kakek. Aku tersenyum lebar pada wanita berambut pirang sepertiku yang mulai mengelus kepalaku.

"Yuri memang hebat!" pujinya senang. Ia pun menampilkan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dariku. "Kalau Yuri sudah hebat begini, mama jadi tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Yuri bersama kakek." Mama membungkuk menyetarakan tinggi badannya denganku. Tangannya beralih menuju pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Mama mau kemana?" kepalaku meneleng heran.

"Kemana ya?" gumaman mama terdengar bukan seperti tidak-tahu-harus-menjawab-apa. Tapi, itu lebih terdengar seperti ia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku. Rambut pirang pendek milikku diacak gemas olehnya, "Pokoknya, selama mama pergi, Yuri harus patuh sama kakek. Kalau nanti mama tahu kau tidak mau menurut pada kakek, terpaksa Inna akan mama ajak pergi juga. Kau mau ditinggal sendiri tanpa Inna?"

Aku menggeleng cepat merespon ucapannya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Inna adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya menjaga rahasiaku –selain kakek dan mama. Omong-omong, Inna itu kucing betina yang sudah punya anak lima.

"Baik, Yuri cepat sekali mengerti." Manik biru mama menatapku lembut. Sedikit ada keraguan di sana, tapi dengan cepat ia mengerjap dan kembali menatapku penuh binar semangat seperti biasanya. "Dan, satu hal lagi Yuri." Mimik wajah mama kembali menjadi serius, yang entah mengapa sedari dulu mimik itu tidak pernah membuatku takut. Justru aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman tiap kali melihat mimik serius mama yang lucu.

"Masih ada lagi yang ingin mama sampaikan?" aku menggembungkan pipi sedikit kesal. Mama selalu saja banyak bicara ketika ia sedang khawatir.

Di belakang kami berdua, kakek tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit terbatuk di akhir karena sepertinya ia tersedak pirozhki yang kubuat bersamanya fajar tadi.

"Yuri," helaan nafas panjang dan lembut keluar dari mama dan menghembus sama pelannya menerpaku, "kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan marga Dostoyevsky milik papa."

Aku menatap mama heran, "Kenapa ma? Namanya kan keren!" bukannya mendapat jawaban, mama justru mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lantai rumah kami.

"Maaf, sayangku. Sungguh, mama minta maaf." Masih dengan menatap lantai, mama mulai menjelaskan semuanya, "Jika kau masih bersikeras menggunakan marga itu, kau bisa saja dibunuh seperti papa. Mama cuma tidak ingin kau terluka, Yuri. Mama ingin kau selamat. Mama ingin kau punya masa depan yang cerah. Mama–"

"Lalu margaku apa?" potongku cepat.

Wanita berumur 30-an di depanku ini terperangah sejenak, sebelum ia menyeka air matanya cepat dan kembali tersenyum menatapku. "Plisetsky, tentu saja."

"Itu..."

"Marga mama dan kakek." Senyum yang ia kembangkan paksa barusan mendadak layu, "Memang sama berbahayanya. Tapi, setidaknya marga Plisetsky tidak memiliki tingkat bahaya setinggi Dostoyevsky. Kau mengerti?"

Terdiam beberapa saat, aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk menjawab ucapan mama dan lebih memilih untuk mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Yuri anak baik." Sekali lagi ia menepuk kepalaku. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati setitik bening di ujung matanya. "Mama tidak menangis kok, Yuri. Mama hanya senang bisa melihat Yuri tumbuh sedikit lebih lama dari papa. Mama juga bisa melihat Yuri yang sekarang sudah semakin pintar memahami ucapan orang lain. Yuri yang mampu mempercayai orang lain. Yuri yang ceria. Yuri yang ramah. Dan Yuri yang selalu ada di hati papa dan mama."

Kepalaku ikut mendongak mengikuti gerak tubuh mama yang kini sudah berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Ia kembali menyeka 'calon' air matanya. Tangannya meraih _hoodie_ dari jubah merahnya dan ia sampirkan perlahan menutupi kepalanya.

"Yuri dalam bahasa Jepang berarti bunga lily dan dalam bahasa Rusia artinya untuk mendengar –nama yang umum digunakan oleh laki-laki. Mama ingin sekali kamu tumbuh menjadi anak yang selalu memliki niat suci, tulus, dan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan serta membantu orang lain, sesuai arti juga sebab-akibat namamu." Ujar mama dengan suaranya yang halus dan menenangkan.

"Tapi, itu hal yang tidak mungkin, ma." Sangkalku menolak keinginan mama yang satu ini.

Wanita pemilik helaian pirang sepunggung ini terdiam sejenak menatapku. Dengan helaan nafas yang berat, ia merunduk lalu memelukku erat, "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Setidaknya, tolong tetaplah hidup untuk mama, untuk papa, dan untuk keluarga kita. Tak apa jika kau tidak bisa jadi sosok istimewa yang bersinar untuk semua orang. Tapi, setidaknya-" mama memberi jarak sejenak hingga ia bisa menatap manik kehijauan milikku dengan teguh dan kuat. "Tetaplah hidup menjadi diri sendiri, Yuri Plisetskaya."

Sejak hari itu aku sadar.

Ia matahariku.

Duniaku akan gelap jika ia tidak ada.

Sayangnya, aku terlambat menyadarinya.

Ia sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

.

.

.

 _Delapan tahun yang lalu..._

Aku terbangun dari tidur, ketika hawa panas tiba-tiba saja menggantikan suhu udara malam musim dingin Rusia yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Jujur saja, aku bangun karena gerah dan haus. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk turun dari kamarku di lantai dua menuju dapur yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Kakek, apa kau bangun?" tanyaku begitu mendengar suara sedikit gaduh serta gumaman atau racauan tidak jelas dari arah dapur. Kakiku melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga. Semakin aku mendekati lantai dasar, suhu udara terasa semakin naik dan nyaris mencekik pernapasanku.

Asap.

Aku berhenti begitu menyadari ada asap. Awalnya, kupikir kakek sedang memasak dan lupa mematikan kompor –mengingat ia sudah tua. Tapi, tiap kali kupanggil namanya, sahutan darinya sama sekali tidak terdengar.

Asap.

Pikiranku mendadak jernih seolah baru saja dibangunkan –walaupun aku sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Mataku menangkap kilatan sambaran warna merah tampak terang. Kakiku melangkah cepat menuju tangga terakhir.

"Uhuk!" aku terbatuk begitu menapakkan kaki di lantai dasar yang sudah penuh asap hitam.

Ini jelas bukan kebakaran kompor seperti biasanya. Ini kebakaran. Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa tujuannya? Dan, kenapa–

Kakek!

Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku sembari menggunakan kedua tanganku berusaha menghalau asap memasuki paru-paruku. Untuk sekarang ini, keselamatan kakek jadi prioritas utama dibanding mencari tahu apa dan siapa yang menyebabkan kebakaran ini.

"Kakek! Kakek! Kak –uhuk!" aku kembali terbatuk. Nafasku sesak. Aku harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Yuratchka! Yurat –uhuk, kakek di sini!"

Mataku terbelalak. Itu jelas sekali suara kakek. Aku segera menegakkan badanku dan menguatkan diri tidak untuk tidak ambruk walaupun kapasitas paru-paruku mungkin nyaris terisi asap semuanya.

Aku berlari sempoyongan menuju suara kakek yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telingaku. Sesekali menghindari puing-puing rumah yang jatuh agar tidak menimpa tubuhku. Sesekali juga aku terantuk kayu yang sudah hangus seluruhnya.

Langkahku berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan keluarga. Pintunya terkunci. Dengan tubuh seperti ini, mana mungkin bisa mendobrak pintu besar dari kayu mahoni ini?

"Kakek, buka kuncinya biar aku bisa mendobrak pintunya!" seruku.

"Pintunya.. uhuk.. tidak terkunci, Yuri!"

Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil, aku berlari dan membenturkan tubuhku ke pintu untuk mendobraknya.

Syukurlah, sekali dorong sudah merubuhkannya –dan merubuhkanku.

Terbatuk sesekali, aku segera berusaha berdiri menggunakan kedua tanganku, "Kakek baik-baik saja?"

JLEB

Manik kehijauanku terbelalak. Aku diam tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Tempat dimana aku berbaring beberapa detik lalu, kini terdapat pisau tajam menancap tepat di atasnya. Aku berterima kasih pada refleksku yang tiada duanya karena latihan rutin dari mama sejak kecil.

Hanya saja, aku tetap syok.

Sosok yang tadi mati-matian kucari dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri, kini berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan haus darah yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Ia seperti bukan kakekku. Tadinya sih mau denial kalau dia bukan kakekku, sayangnya di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan kakekku. Maka, sudah pasti itu dia.

Serangan kedua datang menggunakan pisau yang serupa. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari mengambil jarak darinya. Aku segera merogoh kantung celana jeans pendek milikku yang kufungsikan sebagai dalaman _dress_ tidur milikku. Pisau belati dari kakekku selalu kusimpan di situ untuk jaga-jaga.

Yang sayangnya aku tidak pernah berharap bahwa di saat seperti ini lah aku akan menggunakan pisau itu dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya.

Tapi, sekejam apapun aku, aku tidak akan pernah tega melawan kakekku sendiri dengan seriusnya. Walaupun aku tahu saat ini ia membahayakn nyawaku. Tapi, tetap saja kan...

TRIIINGGG

Suara denting serta gesekan pisau milik kami terus memenuhi udara di sekitar kami. Seolah tidak mau kalah dari asap yang sama penuhnya di ruangan ini.

Aku tidak bisa menyerang.

Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tega.

Sejak tadi aku hanya menangkis.

Dan terus menangkis.

Sampai akhirnya pisau yang tadi menyerangku saat aku mendobrak pintu, kini bersarang cukup dalam di perutku.

Darah segar keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

 _Dress_ tidur kesayangan milikku jadi ternoda warna merah darahku sendiri.

"Yuratchka, maafkan kakek." Susah payah aku mendongak melihat wajah kakek. Tangan kanannya siap terayun lagi untuk menusukku dengan pisau keduanya.

Basah.

Pipiku basah.

Oy, aku tidak menangis.

"Kakek?"

"Maafkan kakek, Yuratchka!" ayunan cepat dilancarkan tangan kanan kakek.

Aku tidak boleh mati.

Mama memintaku untuk tetap hidup.

Aku tidak akan mati!

JLEBB

Tubuhku tersungkur. Kekurangan darah dan oksigen sudah pasti jadi alasan kenapa aku ambruk. Tangan kananku berusaha bergerak menyusuri darah yang terus mengalir di dekatku. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, aku menggenggam salah satu belatiku dan menarikna lalu mendekatkannya denganku.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Hidungku sudah terpenuhi oleh aroma gosong, asap, dan anyir darah. Tubuhku sudah lelah. Perih, nyeri, sakit, dan pusing sudah menyerangku sedari tadi. Setidaknya, pertarungan singkat tadi sudah cukup menutup lembaran hariku kali ini. Kalau aku beruntung, besok aku akan kembali sadar dengan tubuh penuh luka nyeri. Dan jika tidak beruntung, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan papa dan mama.

Kelopak mataku kian memberat seiring nafasku yang sama beratnya dan sudah sangat sesak.

Dan sebelum mataku terpejam sempurna, aku melihat sosok pria dengan angkuhnya menembus api-api di rumahku yang mendadak jadi ciut nyalinya untuk melahap sekitarnya.

Berusaha keras aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan juga berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Pria itu tengah menelpon seseorang. Nada bicaranya ceria sekali, seolah tidak ada beban. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat _ponytail_.

Setidaknya aku masih bertahan sadar sampai ia menyelesaikan percakapannya.

"Ckckck," decaknya seolah kagum pada mahakarya yang terpampang di hadapannya, "Jadi, seperti ini rupanya hasil pembelajaran Lilia tentang hipnotis? Haah, mungkin aku bisa meminta Yakov untuk mengajariku trik yang lebih hebat dari ini."

Ia berjalan mendekat memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Aku semakin bisa melihatnya. Tatapan mata dan seyum dingin miliknya, aku familiar dengan yang seperti itu. Sama seperti senyuman dan tatapan mata milik papa saat ia sedang dalam tugas atau melindungiku dan mama.

"Waduh, si kakek Plisetsky ini tewas." Ia menutup mulutnya seolah terkejut mendapati kakek yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di dekat kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu hitam mengkilat. "Duh, aku turut berduka cita." Tangannya mengatup di depan dada membuat pose seseorang yang tengah berbelasungkawa.

Puas berbelasungkawa dan membolak-balikan tubuh kakekku, ia melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya mengelilingi ruang perpustakaan yang sudah hangus ini.

"Sayang sekali," ia menggeleng penuh kesedihan, "buku-buku ini sepertinya cukup bagus untuk membunuh waktu kalau sedang tidak ada misi. Malah terbakar ya?"

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Aku berusaha tidak membuat gerakan apapun yang nantinya akan memperparah keadaan luka di perutku. Setidanya, beberapa detik sebelum aku tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, aku sempat mencabutnya agar tidak semakin menancap dalam dan menyakitiku.

"Kau masih hidup kan, Yuri Plisetskaya?" sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipiku pelan. "Luka tusukan ya? Aduh, pasti sakit."

Aku nyaris mendecak kesal karena ucapan dan tingkah lakunya yang berpura-pura itu. Mulutku hampir saja melontarkan umpatan kesal, jika saja aku tidak merasakan bahwa ia kini sudah berjongkok di sebelahku. Pelan-pelan ia berusaha membalikkan tubuhku.

"Hai, Yuri!" sapanya ramah begitu posisiku sudah menghadapnya. Ia tersenyum ceria menatapku. "Nah, aku akan mengobatimu dan membawamu tinggal bersamaku." Perlahan tubuhku diangkat olehnya dan digendong ala pengantin untuk mencegah pendarahan yang semakin menjadi, begitu katanya.

Aku merengut melihatnya memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan ke depannya. Ia menunduk menatapku, "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Aku melengos tidak mau menjawab. "Ya ampun, sepertinya mengurus gadis galak ini akan menyusahkan."

Tanganku membentuk kepalan lemah dan segera menonjok dadanya sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Tuh kan, Yuri Plisetskaya bakalan susah nih."

.

.

.

 _Enam tahun yang lalu..._

PLAK

Aku tersungkur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di depanku berdiri seorang wanita dengan kulit pucat, tulang pipi tinggi, dan tubuh kurus yang tinggi semampai –sepertinya, sih. Kedua manik _lime-green_ miliknya menatapku tajam dan menyiratkan kalau aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak akan segan untuk menamparku lebih keras.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah, Yuri Plisetskaya?" tanyanya angkuh.

Decakan kesal keluar dari sela kedua bibirku. Aku segera bangkit dan menyeka darah yang sedikit keluar dari ujung bibibirku. "Siapa juga yang mau menyerah semudah itu, nenek tua?!" tanganku segera menyambar pisau latihanku yang sempat terlempar oleh tangkisan wanita tua di hadapanku sebelumnya dan dengan cepat aku mengayunkan lenganku untuk kembali menyerang nenek ini. Hanya saja, ayunanku terhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Wah wah, Yuri." Aku kembali mendengus kesal begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah menahan laju tanganku. "Kalau cara mengayunkan pisaumu seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Lilia."

Kusentakkan tanganku agar terlepas dari genggamannya, "Berisik, orang tua!" umpatku sambil menatap pemuda berambut kelabu di belakangku.

"Jahatnya~" ia mencebikkan bibirnya merajuk padaku, "Padahal aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. Bukannya senang, kau malah memarahiku seperti itu. Sedihnya~"

"Yuri, jangan lupa jaketmu." Sebuah jaket bermotif macan dilempar tepat ke wajahku.

Mendengus sebal, aku hanya mengucap terima kasih asal-asalan pada pelatih utama jaringan asasin terkemuka di Rusia ini.

Ah, jangan terkejut. Rusia memiliki jaringan asasin yang sudah diakui oleh pemerintah. Heran juga sih kenapa jaringan yang hanya menerima misi pembunuhan ini bisa dilegalkan begitu saja oleh pemerintah. Tapi toh aku tidak ambil pusing. Selama aku aman di bawah asuhan Viktor dan didikan Yakov juga Lilia, kupikir jaringan ini cukup berguna bagiku.

"Kuharap minggu depan kau datang kemari menggunakan baju latihan resmi dan bukannya _dress_ tidur warna peach kesukaanmu yang dilapisi oleh jaket macan tutulmu itu." Gerutu Yakov begitu Viktor meminta izin untuk membawaku pulang.

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan kananku tidak peduli –setidaknya ia tahu kalau aku mendengarkan ucapannya.

Jalanan di depan gedung pelatihan Yakov begitu ramai. Di pinggiran jalan terdapat tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang bisa saja membuatmu terpeleset jika kau tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan.

"Masuklah." Ujar Viktor sambil membukakan mobil Ferrari berwarna silver miliknya. Kalau tidak salah, mobil ini salah satu produk terbaru yang belum sempat dipasarkan. Mengingat betapa kayanya pemuda

"Masuklah." Ujar Viktor sambil membukakan mobil sedan berwarna silver miliknya. Kalau tidak salah, mobil ini salah satu produk terbaru yang belum sempat dipasarkan. Mengingat betapa kayanya pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di kursi pengemudi ini, aku tidak lagi merasa heran akan perbuatannya yang kadang terkesan _nyeleneh_ dan gemar berbuat ulah.

Mobil mulai melaju membelah lalu lintas St. Petersburg di sore hari. Bosan hanya diam duduk di samping Viktor, tanganku mulai bergerak menyentuh radio dan mencari saluran yang kiranya memutar lagu kesukaanku.

"Kau menghidupkan radionya." Gumam Viktor sambil melirikku.

"Tentu. Aku bosan kalau hening." Jawabku asal sambil terus mencari saluran yang tepat. Lagu yang kusukai terputar, aku mendesah lega lalu mengembalikan posisi dudukku.

Aku terhenti sejenak.

Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari pantulan kaca dalam mobil. Salahku sih, tidak memperhatikan kendaraan ini serta sikap Viktor yang mendadak aneh. Biasanya juga Viktor tidak pernah menjemputku setelah latihan –karena jarang sekali Viktor ada di rumah.

"Oy, Viktor!" panggilku.

Pemuda itu maih diam fokus menatap jalan.

"Viktor!" panggilku lagi.

Ia masih tidak peduli dan menulikan telinganya dari panggilanku.

"Viktor Nikifor-"

"Diamlah, Yuri." Desisnya mengancam. Sepasang manik kebiruan miliknya masih terus menatap jalanan yang ramai.

"Aku akan diam jika kau menjelaskan semua ini." Ujarku sama mengancamnya sambil menunjuk tas-tas menggelembung yang berada di jok belakang. Tampak sekali kalau Viktor memasukkannya dengan terburu-buru.

Pemuda di balik kemudi mobil ini menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melajukan mobil lebih cepat.

"Viktor." Desakku.

"Baiklah." Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang bebas, tanda ia menyerah. "Kau ingat tentang rumor pelatihan musim panas Yakov?"

Aku diam sejenak dan berusaha mengingat rumor yang dikatakan Viktor. Kuanggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya, sepertinya aku ingat. Ada apa?"

"Jelaskan tentang apa rumornya." Pinta Viktor yang membuat aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pelatihan yang di adakan Yakov atas dasar keinginan Lilia."

"Lalu?"

"Err, pelatihan itu akan diisi oleh orang-orang pilihan Lilia dan Yakov dari seluruh penjuru dunia."

"Dan?"

"Hah? 'Dan' apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan satu kalimat lagi inti dari pelatihan itu. Tujuan dari latihan itu."

Tanganku bergerak ke kening dan memijitnya pelan. Mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama dan bagiku tidak penting itu membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit.

"Itu..."

"Ayo, sebutkan saja, Yuri."

Aku tersentak. Punggungku menegak seketika, ketika aku mengingat sesuatu yang sangat samar dan berada jauh di dasar ingatanku.

"Anak-anak pelatihan itu akan dijadikan senjata yang bisa membunuh aku dan kau, Viktor."

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

 **Pojok Author :**

Hola hola, ini fict pertama Misa di fandom YoI, salam kenal..

Masih belum jelas ya? Habis masih chap 1 sih..

Jadi, disini AU!assassin ceritanya. Dan Yuri belum jadi Yura namanya.

Nah gitu aja kali ya penjelasan chap ini.

Kalau ada yang belum jelas boleh ditanyakan kok, hehe, Misa ga bakal gigit.

Nah, sekian dan terimakasih..

Mohon fav, foll, dan ripiuwnyaa..


End file.
